


Tactics

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Gillette will always remember this day.





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written in 30 minutes for the contrelamontre "line of poetry" challenge, so it's really a bijou snippette.

  
Author's notes: Written in 30 minutes for the contrelamontre "line of poetry" challenge, so it's really a bijou snippette.  


* * *

Tactics

 

## Tactics

### by Halrloprillalar

Posted: Thursday, August 07, 2003 9:56 AM 

* * *
    
    
         And all should cry, Beware! Beware!
         His flashing eyes, his floating hair!
         -- Kubla Khan, Samuel Taylor Coleridge
    
    

They finally ran Jack Sparrow to ground in New Providence. Lieutenant Gillette was the one to lay hands on Jack, down a dark and foetid alley. 

"Yes, yes," said Jack and spread his hands wide. "My compliments to the King's Navy." 

Gillette had Jack by one shoulder. One filthy shoulder. Gillette almost shuddered. This time he'd see that Jack was bathed before he was hanged. "Come," he said and yanked Jack forward. 

"Have mercy," Jack said and swayed back against a wall. "I'm a tiny bit unsteady at the moment." He passed a hand over his forehead. "You wouldn't have your rum ration on you, by happy chance?" He leaned in and gave Gillette the full benefit of his breath. "Hair of the dog," Jack confided. 

"Certainly not," Gillette said and yanked Jack upright. "Now, march." 

Jack grimaced. "Patience, Lieutenant. I'm in a delicate condition." He put his arm around Gillette's shoulders. "If you'll just give me a moment--" 

"What do you need a moment for?" Gillette was anxious to get Jack back to the Commodore. Anxious to receive his praise. 

"For this, Lieutenant," Jack said and swung around, throwing his weight on Gillette. Staggering, Gillette got a sudden close view of Jack's wild eyes and then Jack's mouth was on his and Gillette realised that Jack was kissing him. 

Gillette felt he was at a tactical disadvantage. Not to mention Jack was the worst thing he had ever tasted. When Jack's hand squeezed Gillette's arse, Gillette realised he hadn't actually stopped Jack yet. And that Jack had put his tongue into Gillette's mouth. And that Gillette had let him. 

He pushed Jack away and went for his pistol. But it was in Jack's hand now and Jack's eyes were glinting over the barrel. 

"I don't think I'll be joining you today, love," Jack said, smiling. "But if you'd like to come along with me, I'm sure I could find you a ... position among my crew." 

Gillette couldn't speak. His breath was trapped inside his body and his arms wouldn't move. 

"No?" Jack said, backing away. "My respects to the Commodore, then, and to you--" He blew a kiss to Gillette and then he was gone. 

Lieutenant Gillette sat down on a heap of trash and didn't move until his men found him half an hour later. 

-fin- 

* * *

Halrloprillalar "Hal" FIC: <http://prillalar.com>  
LJ: <http://prillalar.livejournal.com/>

Weasley is our King. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Pirates of the Carribean   
Title:   **Tactics**   
Author:   **Halrloprillalar**   [email]   [[website]](http://prillalar.com)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **02/11/04**   
Pairings:  Jack Sparrow/Lieutenant Gillette   
Summary:  Gillette will always remember this day.   
Notes:  Written in 30 minutes for the contrelamontre "line of poetry" challenge, so it's really a bijou snippette.   
Distribution: Archive anywhere. Email forwarding allowed.   
Disclaimer: Disney, not me.   
  



End file.
